Another love, another life
by Mai13Rose
Summary: One shot AU Twilight - What if Edward didn't save Bella from the van. What if Bella died that day and Alice had a vision of the life that could have been.


Another love, another life

One shot AU Twilight - What if Edward didn't save Bella from the van. What if Bella died that day and Alice had a vision of the life that could have been.

yxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyx

The screeches of the brakes could be heard in the air. The silent afternoon atmosphere destroyed by the truck sliding fast across the parking lot. When Bella Swan looked up from the snow covered ground her vision was filled with the fast incoming van. She stood frozen, her mind not working out of shock.

Meanwhile the children of the Cullen coven lingered across the parking lot near the entrance of the school. All members of the family knew that Edward had an interest in the silent brown haired girl, which stood in fear in front of the fast moving danger.

Alice was slightly worried, but she knew that there was nothing to be afraid of. Edward would save Bella from the van and she would have her best friend. So she leaned against Rosalie's car and waited her right hand held in Jasper's right one with his left arm warped around her shoulders moving Alice into his side.

One can only imagine how shocked Alice had to be, when she was sucked into a vision. Edward decided that he wouldn't save Bella. "What..?" the short girl breathed as she got out of her vision.

She couldn't believe it, couldn't comprehend it. By the time the female vampire sorted her thoughts and snapped her head back to Bella Swan, she knew as she started moving, that she was already to late.

Jasper feeling his wife's disbelieve and shattered hope drew her into his front and warped both of his arms around her. "Stop! Alice! It's already to late," he whispered into her ear as the sound of impact and broken bones filled the air.

"Look," Jasper told Alice, as they could do nothing but watch the teenage girl getting crushed between the side of the van and of her red old truck.

Screams filled the sudden silence after the accident. Panic spread across the students. Jessica bowed over, fell onto her knees as she stared with unseeing eyes at the scene, while jerking her her from left to right as if to shake of an illusion. Next to her and leaning onto her was Lauren with her mouth standing wide open, closing once in a while, only to fall open again.

Slightly behind those two girls Mike and Eric stumbled to a stop. Mike mumbling to himself as he paled, "what...I...she was just...and...the van...I..," he couldn't utter a whole sentence, not knowing what to say, he couldn't find the words. Eric, seeing Angela busting into tears and running towards both their hurt friends, all the while slipping and stumbling on the ice, rushed after her his mind numb.

They were all to late, before any of them human or supernatural could have reached her, Bella Swan suffered multiple broken bones and severe inner injuries. She was dying fast and already lost her consciousness, the only sign of life was her blood spewing out of her mouth in time with her barely there, slight and airy breath.

"Why?" Alice couldn't believe her eyes. "It wasn't supposed to be that way."

The vision stuck sudden and without a warning taking over Alice's view of reality.

 _"I know what you are," a girl, Bella, Alice realized in the next second, stated. She stood in the woods staring of into the distance._

 _"Say it," was the reply of the seemingly young man standing behind her. His words for her ears only as his gaze bore into the back of her head. 'Edward,' Alice wondered what scene this was and why it was shown to her. The vision didn't let her dwell on her thoughts as it played out._

 _"Vampire. You are a vampire," Bella whispered as she turned to look at him. "Are you afraid now?" Edward inquired, waiting with bated breath. "No," she told him firmly starring straight into his eyes._

The vision faded only to be replaced by the next one.

 _'That is Edward's room,' Alice noticed before Bella and Edward of the vision stole her attention._

 _"I'm not scared of you," Bella smiled up at Edward. Her face lit with joy and her voice light and happy. "Oh, you really shouldn't have said that," Edward smirked at Bella with his voice lowered as if to tell her a secret._

 _A second later he grabbed her arm and slung the girl onto his back. The brown kind eyed girl quickly slung her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his hips._

 _In the next second the cooper haired vampire jumped out of his rooms window and sailed nearly twenty meters though the air only to find hold on a wide tree. The next minutes were filled with quiet laughter and quickly exchanged words as Edward showed Bella the most breathtaking view out of the tallest tree. A view looking across the river and showing mountains in the distance._

Another vision followed.

 _'Our baseball field,' was the next thing Alice saw with the whole Cullen family in their baseball uniforms and Bella present. "Bella, would you mind helping me out as referee?" Esme asked the shy brunette with a kind heartfelt smile._

 _In response Bella drew up her eyebrows as she was a bit confused. "They cheat," the mother of the family explained with laughter in her voice. Bella's face cleared with realization._

 _"Or so she believes," came the words as Edward slung his arm around the only human in the group, a boyish grin on his lips as he looked at his mother._

 _"I don't need to cheat to take you on, Edward," shouted a female voice from the background. Alice was standing tall with her hands on her hips and a big smile present on her face._

 _"The only one, who cheats is Edward," Jasper added as he walked past Bella with the bat, while winking at her. Edward made a mocking outraged face at the accusation and followed Jasper across the field as if he toke the challenge._

 _"He got you good, Eddie," guffawed Emmett not in the least distracted by the ball he threw into the air only to catch it a second later. Next to him Rosalie rolled her eyes with a small smile in the corner of her lips arms crossed in front of her chest._

 _"Alright kids, settle down," Carlisle commanded with an air of patience around him as usually._

 _The game began and Bella tried her hand as referee with Esme's help._

Alice had no time to think as she was already swept away into the next vision.

 _A hall was decorated with glitter and tables with drinks and food stood at the walls. 'Ah, it's prom,' and as if called for Edward walked into the hall dressed tastefully in a black suit with a royal blue tie. One his arm, holding onto it as if her life depended on it, swayed Bella._

 _It was no wonder Bella swayed and stumbled, she was wearing dark blue high heels to her knee-length dark blue dress, her hair open, but done into loose waves. Both were smiling at each other and seemly exchanging words with glaces alone._

 _"May I have this dance?" Edward asked his date, standing across her and holding her hand as her arm slipped out of his. "I can't dance," Bella admitted her cheeks coloring pink and her eyes sliding towards the ground._

 _"That wasn't a no," the vampire replied with a smirk. "Let me lead you. I will teach you." Bella's answer was a nod and her hand tightened in his as he lead her onto the dance floor._

 _That was were they stayed the rest of the night dancing across the floor. All the while Edward whispered instructions into Bella's ear on how and when to move. They spent the night smiling and laughing together._

As the vision blurred out Alice heard the words becoming more and more muted. _"Edward, I want to stay with you," there was a pause. "Forever."_

The next visions came soaring past her.

 _"Marry me, Isabella Swan?" Edward was kneeling on grass in the middle of the woods,in a meadow. In front of him with tears in her eyes and hands clapped on her mouth stood Bella. Her head nodding up and down in a fast pace._

 _"Yes," she said her voice breaking and muffled behind her hands. Eyes widening in realization and quickly drawing her hand away from her face she repeated, "Yes, I would love to marry you."_

 _When Edward stuck her engagement ring onto her her finger both were speechless and breathless while smiling as if it was a contest._

The next one.

 _Bella was walking down the aisle towards her groom who was waiting for her never taking his eyes off of his bride as she made her way the space between them on her father's arm. Her dress was an art form on it's own, with lace adoring the whole dress, a deep cutout on the back and a long trail._

 _The most prominent words of the ceremony were Edward's, "I swear to honor, cherish and to protect you from now on and forever," he vowed smiling down to Bella and holding her hands only letting go to put on her wedding band on her hand._

 _And Bella's vow was barely heard as she was speaking though tears nearly whispering, "I swear to honor, admire and to hold you from now on and for eternity."_

The last vision showed her the following.

 _"Come with me, Edward," Bella laughed while grabbing his hand. Both hands were the same temperature and Bella's eyes were wide and light red with golden specks._

 _"I need to hunt. Maybe you could show me how to catch a mountain lion again," she said already dragging him out of the door. "I will show you again and again, if that is what pleases you," Edward told his wife and letting her lead him into the woods._

 _Smiling at each other they took of hand in hand into the woods, too fast for human eyes._

Wonder was the first emotion Alice felt, when she got out of her vision. Then she felt happiness and excitement. She couldn't wait for the future to turn into present.

When Alice looked up from the ground with a big smile on her lips and her mouth already opened to announce the bright future, she noticed that she was held in Jasper's arms.

She was in a parking loot with students running around, screaming and shouting. Her eyes flew to her cooper haired brother, who's eyes were loosing their shine newly obtained.

Deep soul aching sorrow filled her, when she realized it would never come to be. The future she saw would never come to pass. They lost her, their sister, friend, child and wife.

Alice couldn't control herself and soon she was hanging in her husbands hands sobbing without tears, not caring who saw or noticed.

Edward couldn't understand how he lost everything, when he was trying to protect everything they had, everyone they had.

'My wife, my mate, my forever,' the world suddenly lost it's color and the sounds grew distant. He was starring into space seeing and hearing nothing.

A sudden shake of his shoulder temporarily drew him back to present.

His sister, Rosalie leaned into him starring into his dead looking eyes her eyes alight with worry. "What? What happened?"

Edward's words were only audible for a vampire's exceptional hearing, "She was...my forever. My mate."

His siblings immediately understood, Bella Swan was supposed to be his mate. Bella should have become a part of their family and a vampire.

Rosalie never felt this much hatred in her life. She loathed herself, because she knew that Edward would have saved his human mate, if it wasn't for her and her fears.

A second before Edward could race across the parking loot to save Bella from the van, Rosalie thought, 'No. I don't want to be discovered. I don't want to be judged by the Volturi,' Rosalie shuddered with fear.

Edward noticed her thoughts and looked her way. 'I don't want Emmett in danger and Carlisle and Esme pulled apart, Edward,' Rosalie looked straight into her brother's eyes as she thought that. 'Please Edward, think about our family.'

Edward hesitated for a moment, his eyes flickered and Rosalie knew she had him. He loved his family and would do anything to protect them.

As it is, it was that last second change of Edward's decision that changed his whole future. A change even Alice couldn't have seen coming.

In this life Edward wouldn't have his happy ending. He would only ever be able to think about another love and another life.


End file.
